


The Skull Boy and the Lizard King

by HammeredAlice



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HammeredAlice/pseuds/HammeredAlice
Summary: Doof says it's fine, that he's a human being, so he's naturally supposed to feel all kinds of things. Good and bad, all even. He's right. Nux feels all kinds of things when he sees Slit.





	The Skull Boy and the Lizard King

  Nux is a handsome boy. He knows. With radiant blue eyes and dark hair, a tad too pale but that's just the way he is. Maybe he should go out more. His lips are chapped pretty hard, making him look kinda like a skeleton and he used to hate it - 'cause who wants to be called "the skull boy"? - but Slit says it's cool, so he tries to embrace it. No one else looks like him. It's his advantage. It makes him unique.

  Slit is pretty cool himself. Well, if Nux had to be serious, he would say that Slit is actually the coolest person ever, period. Slit is broad and strong where Nux is lean and gangly, and he's older, nearly twenty. He has this "would strangle ya in yer sleep" aura around him, but if you peel off all the outern layers, Slit is a sociable person and his jokes are really, really filthy. Plus, he's insanely in love with Razor Cola.

  Morsov always bitches about how he's holed up in the garage instead of getting wasted with him and the rest of the jocks, but Nux is glad. Slit may love the beat up old Ford to no end, but he sucks when it comes to repairing anything, so he comes over to Slit's place and helps him out. Then, when everything is all right again, Slit yells at him to get his sorry ass in the car and drives them around their small hometown. Nux is so much better driver than him,  but he doesn't care. He loves it. He loves the peaceful feeling that takes over the world when he sits in the shotgun seat, with Slit by his side, purr of the engine vibrating through their torsos. The world seems like a better place. Somewhere on the other side of the town Morsov and the rest of their class are partying their brains out, Capable is probably there too, cute and feisty as always, but on times like that, Nux can't bring himself to care.

  When in a silly mood, Slit tells him he should ask Capable out, she's already head over heels for him. Nux isn't so sure. He likes Capable. She's strong girl and all kinds of beautiful, but that's not exactly what he wants.

  Thinking about what he really wants is painful. It's twisted. It makes him crawl under his blanket and cry for his sorry life, until his eyes are bloodshot and headache kicks in. He's so ashamed. If somebody found out - if Morsov..

  Nux is hundred percent sure Morsov would beat the lights out of him.

 

* * *

 

 

  He was right.

  Parents ain't talking to him, he hadn't told Slit yet, but he's probably going to hate him too, and Morsov really tries to beat the shit out of him the first chance he gets.

  He corners Nux in the third floor boy's bathrooms with two of his sidekicks in tow. God knows Nux fights like  hell, but he is alone and there are three of them. Soon, he finds himself on the floor, resting his head on the cold tiles, praying for the world to stop spinning. His lip is split and he can taste the copper on is tongue. That's how the life actually tastes like. Morsov is towering over him, kicking him in the ribs while shouting "faggot," and "you taking it up the ass, Nuxy?!"

  Nux can't bring himself to talk back. After a vicious kick to his lower back, Morsov kneels down and yanks his hair, hard. "Would you like me to fuck you? Huh, bitch?!"

  Morsov's words make him feel like a trash. Well, he is a trash. A freak. He isn't normal. Why can't he desire Capable or Angharad like the rest of the guys?

  "You'd like it, fagg-"

  Sooner than he can even finish the sentence, Morsov is colliding face-first with a stall door. Slit grabs his hair and rushes his face in the wooden surface, again and again, until a he hears a soft, wet crack. The sound is sick, but not more than Morsov's howl of pain. His nose is broken. The pair of henchmen don't care, they run away.

  Wheezing and with blood all over his mouth, Morsov actually whines: "What the fuck, Slit?!"

  "Bitch!" Slit growls in his face and his knuckles connect with the boy's cheekbone. "I told you not to-"

  Sometimes Nux finds himself being afraid of the older boy, but he knows Slit wouldn't hurt him. He'd slam him into the nearest hard surface and growl in his face, which is enough to make Nux reconsider and forget every problem he might have. It gives him shivers. Not the scared-as-fuck but the tingling kind that goes all the way straight to his abdomen.

  Few more punches are thrown, but Nux isn't really paying attention now, because Slit told Morsov not to beat him? Really? When? Why?

  Small flame of hope comes to life, but it's immediately killed off.

  "Did Nuxy tell you he's a bloody faggot?" Morsov is desperate and shouts this in hurry, but it seems to catch Slit off-guard. His face falls into a mask of something cold. "Yeah, Nux fucks around with a guy. Gross, right man?"

  The look on Slit's face is pure betrayal. He leaves the bathroom without a word. This hurts. Morsov is still here but Nux doesn't care, he cries.

 

* * *

 

 

  The moment you walk behind your classmates and you know you just can't reach that level of - what? pretty face, expensive clothes or the empty heads? - something. That hurts.

  Slit passes him without as much as a glance. He's surrounded by three giggling girls and Nux can't help himself. He hates every single one of them. He hates even Slit, for acting like he doesn't exist, for not being the friend he's once been, he hates Slit for not being himself, for not being with him.

  It scares him, how much hate is his body able to contain.

  Doof says it's fine, that he's a human being, so he's naturally supposed to feel all kinds of things. Good and bad, all even. He's right. Nux feels all kinds of things when he sees Slit. That stupid scars on his face and the way his eyes light up when he sees something interesting. The way Slit holds himself, like the whole world is watching him and he's ready to take it on. The way his face always goes soft when Nux says something serious. Slit cared for him. Nux loves him for that.

  He knows. He's so stupid it hurts, but he can't help himself. Deep inside, Nux always knew.

  Morsov leaves him alone now. His nose is matching his crooked personality and the only thing that keeps Nux from spitting in his face is the cold feeling in his stomach. He'll have his revenge. Either by hand, or by karma. He doesn't care which.

 

* * *

 

 

  It's the beginning of summer. There are only few weeks of school left and Nux is anxious to leave this shithole of a town. He's heading to university down south, somewhere far from the parents that are ashamed of him.

  He got over everything. In less than a month he'll be successfully done with high school, so he doesn't give a fuck anymore. He talks straight with everyone - tells them what he really thinks, not the diplomatic bullshit. He might never see them again, so there's no need to hold back.

  He got over Slit as well, at least he tells himself so. Occupying himself with part time jobs and complicated essays, he has no time to think about the way Slit changed since they stopped existing for each other. Well, Slit didn't stop existing for Nux, he's always there, in the corner of his mind, his presence solid and bright.

  Nux has no long-time boyfriend. He doesn't even fuck around like Morsov says about him, no man had-

  He can't take it anymore. He's not over anything, he'll never be. He has to sort things out, otherwise he'll die a slow death due to a broken heart.

  On the last day of school, Slit is the last one to leave the parking lot. The sun shines like a hell when Nux approaches him.

  "Whaddya want?" Growls the older, scary as he's always been.

  Nux is not afraid of him. He'll endure whatever Slit throws on his head. "Shut the fuck up and listen," he starts and Slit actually obeys. He's leaning on the frame of Razor Cola with an expression of an iceberg.

  Nux tells him everything. He's gay, so what?! Parents hate him for it. Half of the people in town acts like he's infected or shit. Morsov is a case of his own. He's alone. Slit left him too. What the fuck is wrong with people these days? He's not fucking around with anyone, he never had, he could be a fucking virgin queen, so-

  Slit stops him there. His eyes are sharper than the knife in his pocket. "Thought ya were-" the gesture he does with his hands makes Nux uncomfortable. He shakes his head.

  Slit's eyebrows meet his hairline. He falls into the easy old habits even easier than Nux. "No guy 'round? Seriously?"

  "No," Nux shakes his head, but the shame is burning bright on his face. "What a loser, huh?"

  Slit's posture changes slightly and if Nux didn't know him so well, he'll never notice. The predator look on, he locks gazes with Nux and takes a step forward, making Nux want to back away. "No, not at all."

  Then, he's moving, quick as hell and before Nux even notices, they spin around and he's being sandwiched between the hard metal of Razor Cola and a wall of hard muscles. At first, it's more of a headbutt than a kiss, but it doesn't matter. With each day of practice, it will get better. Smoother.

  Slit is holding his face in place while Nux digs his nails into the older's sides, their chests pressed together. The kiss is fast, sloppy and laced with occasional bites, but it's everything Nux wanted for so long. He gets carried away. When their lips separate, Slit is sporting the widest shit eating grin ever, ear to fucking ear. Nux takes in his tousled curls and scarred face with a dark oil smear close to his ear - he's no prince Charming, but God knows Nux doesn't give a fleeting fuck 'cause Slit is so much more, so much he can't even - and suddenly they're kissing again, now tucked in the safety of the Razor Cola's backseat.

  "Took ya long enough, Nuts, ne?!"

  Small town has no glory in storage for the Skull Boy and the Lizard King. Both of them know. The next time Nux slips into the Razor Cola – this time as a driver because Slit nurses the hangover of the century – they’re heading down south, to places where they could start anew. Nux gets his degree while Slit works and works and works his ass off in a garage and once the evening comes, they’re both tired and sleepy, but they’re together. They’re not always happy and they’re not always chrome, but they’re together.

  In the end, that’s all that matters.


End file.
